Turtles Of A Feather
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Captured by smugglers when he was just a child, an air mutant turtle named Raph never learned to fly and lives a domesticated life in New York with a human, April. Raph is thought to be on of the two last members of his kind, but when word comes that the other male is a breeder male and lives in Rio de Janeiro, Raph and April go to meet him, unaware of the dangers they will face...
1. Real In Rio

**Chapter 1: Real In Rio**

Our story starts in the amazing jungles just on the edge of Rio De Janeiro, full of many creatures know as humans and mutants.

Mutants were human hybrids that mostly walked on all fours and the humans couldn't understand what they were saying There were three different categories for each mutant.

Land, sea and air.

The sea mutants could breathe under water, land mutants had incredible speed and strength and air mutants could fly with or without wings. Lets start this story back to the very beginning the way I remember it...

* * *

The scene starts with the sun peeking over the high mountain tops of the jungle with the arrival of day light.

If you flew up into the trees you could just here the air mutants waking up to the morning beat.

 _ **All the birds of a feather**_  
 _ **Do what we love most of all**_  
 _ **We are the best a rhythm and laughter**_  
 _ **That's why we love Carnival**_

 _ **All so clear we can sing to**_  
 _ **Sun and beaches they call**_  
 _ **Dance to the music, passion and love**_  
 _ **Show us the best you can do**_

As all the winged dancers continued to dance their hearts away, a little 2 year old mutant turtle with goo green eyes, kelly green skin and black feathered wings sprouting out of the back of his shell had woken up from his sleep because of all the dancing.

The little one wanted to join in the fun but he couldn't fly.

Just like actual birds, air mutants needed their parents to teach them to fly. But this little boy's mom or dad were no where in sight as his mother had gone to get some food and his father had been missing for days so all he could do was dance in his little nest watching at the others.

 _ **Everyone here is on fire**_  
 _ **Get up and join in the fun**_  
 _ **Dance with a stranger, romance and danger**_  
 _ **Magic could happen for real in Rio**_  
 _ **All by it's self**_

 _ **You can't see it coming**_  
 _ **You can't find it anywhere else**_

The little turtle looked around and saw another air mutant teaching her children, who were the turtle's age, how to fly.

The turtle watched as two of the children lept from their nest and, after some struggling, started to fly. Finally feeling fed up of being left out of the fun, the little turtle put on a face of determination, spread his little black wings and prepared to jump.

 _ **It's real, in Rio**_  
 _ **Know something else**_  
 _ **You can't feel it happening**_  
 _ **You can feel it all by your self**_

Suddenly the dancing and singing was stopped when some humans swung nets at the air mutants, trapping them inside cages and nets.

Almost all humans saw mutants as dumb animals that were only good for money or slave work. In all the panic the little turtle fell out of his nest and crashed onto the hard jungle floor.

He stood up and looked around hoping someone would help him.

Suddenly a net fell on top of him and he was thrown into a cage like the others...

* * *

They were put onto an old cart as the loaded them off the plane.

They passed through New York City on the way to the market. Suddenly the cart swerved out of control when the wheel hit a rock, knocking one of the crates from out of the back.

When the cart headed off a young boy around the age of 5 walked up to the cage opening it.

She had short red, blue eyes, wore a yellow jumper, and blue jeans. Inside the cart was the terrified mutant turtle. The little girl carefully picked him up carefully despite his hissing and snarling.

"Shh, it's OK I'll take care of you." She said as he gave the mutant a warm hug and a pat on the head.

As she did that the mutant turtle felt a sense of warm and love with her. "I'll call you Raphael, like the renaissance artist. But for short I'll call you Raph." The girl said as he carried him back to his home...


	2. Mutant Protection Program

**Chapter 2: Mutant Protection Program**

15 years had passed since that faithful day and Raphael became a best friend to the human who had saved him.

April O'Neil. April was 20 years old with red hair which was up in a ponytail and she had a yellow headband. She was lean, her height around Raphael's when he stood on his back legs and she had blue eyes.

She wore a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, a black t-shirt under it, blue jean-shorts with black leggings under them and black boots.

Raph was now 17 years old and still couldn't fly. April owned a store where they sell antiques. April and Raph had they're own little routine where Raph wakes April, she has a shower, they eat breakfast, April gives Raph his vitamins and then she opens the store.

At the moment Raph was relaxing by the window while April talked to her father, Kirby O'Neil on the phone.

"Sure dad I'd love to visited you in California but who would take care of Raph?" April asked. Her dad said something back to her but Raph couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Dad, they don't have kennels for mutants. Here's your pizza Raph, just how you like it." April told her dad and placed some pizza in front of Raph.

As Raph munched happily on his pizza a ball of snow hit the store window, causing him to jump. Raphael knew exactly who it was. Derek and Tom, they were wild mutants.

Derek was mutant dog and Tom was a mutant rabbit.

They've been picking on Raphael ever since he was a kid, just because he was a tamed mutant. "Well, well if it isn't my favourite pet!" Derek taunted and threw another snow ball.

"Real mature guys." Raph groaned.

"Hey pet, how's it like being the only flying mutant that can't even get three feet off the ground!" Tom said and they burst out laughing. Suddenly a man around April's age came into the store.

He had a slender build, long black hair and brown eyes.

He wore a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves. He was missing three of his upper front teeth. This was Casey Jones. "Hey I'm lookin' for a lady called April O'Neil." Casey said as he looked around.

"That would be me." April said as she walked up to him.

"Are you looking for some antiques?" She asked, smiling at him. "No, I've travelled half way around tha world lookin' for him." Casey replied and pointed to Raph...

* * *

"Mutant Protection Agency?" April read the card that Casey had given her as he looked Raph over.

"April, get this nut job away from me before I punch his brains out." Raph hissed, even though April couldn't understand him. "Yeah dudette. My old man works there and wanted me to help out." Casey explained.

"So what is it you want exactly?" April asked walking next to her mutant.

"Oh right. Ya know yer air mutant is a very special creature, in fact, as far as we know Raph is one of the last two males of his kind." Casey explained. "Really?!" April gasped and looked at Raph to see that he was just as surprised.

"Yes, and we found tha other male, a breeding male, and my dad wants ta bring them together ta save their species." Casey exclaimed.

Raph gulped when he realized what the human man meant. He wanted Raph to do it with another male to produce offspring. Raph honestly thought that he just wasn't ready to be a father.

April began to understand as well.

"Oh! Great well, went this breeding male come over?" She laugh nervously as Raph stared at her in horror. "Sorry but he's in Brazil, Raph's got ta go ta Rio De Janeiro." Casey smiled.

Raph quickly jumped onto a table and grabbed a globe.

When he saw how far Rio was from his home he felt like fainting. "Rio? Brazil? No, no, no, I'm sorry, but I don't let Raphie out of my sight. He needs me." April said, trying to be polite and began to dust some shelves.

"No it's all arranged, ya will be with him every step of the way and I'll be with ya." He reasurred.

April froze and when she saw the look in Raph's eyes she knew what to do. "Look, I know your just trying to do your job but me and Raph have our own little routine here and we're not that big on travel." She told Casey, much to his disappoint meant.

"Heck, he doesn't even fly." She added.

Casey suddenly scooped up an angry Raph and began to look him over. "He should be able ta fly." He muttered. "What are doing?" April asked. "Don't worry I hear their instincts always take over." He smiled and suddenly threw Raph across the room.

The black winged turtle tumbled across the room.

"I thought ya job was ta protect mutants not throw them across a bloody room!" He snarled. April glared and grabbed Casey by the arm. "It's time for you to go." She glared and dragged Casey to the door.

"Please April, this could be our last chance." He pleaded.

"Have a safe flight." She said and closed door. But Casey Jones didn't give up that easily. "April, if we don't do this then Raph's whole species will be gone." He said through the letter box and posted his card threw the door.

"Just think about it."

And with that Casey left April and Raph to their thoughts...


	3. Hate At First Fight

**Chapter 3: Hate At First Fight**

It was late at night and almost half of everyone in the city was sound asleep in their warm beds.

But Raph was still wide awake reading as many books as he could find on flying, whether it was about birds, air mutants or air planes. "Natural instincts." Raphael growled as he recalled that nut case Casey's actions from earlier that day.

"There's nothin' natural about bein' thrown half way across a room."

Feeling a little tired, the black winged turtle decided to call it a night. "The day I go to Rio is the day the sky falls." He moaned to himself. He began to head to bed when suddenly Raph slipped on one of the books he was reading and crashing straight into a shelf.

The crash woke up April and she came racing down stairs.

"Raph!" She called. When she got to the bottom she saw all the books about flying littered all over the floor. April sighed...

* * *

When morning came April and Raph were sat in the hallway staring at each other.

The turtle knew where this was going. "I promised I would always look out for you, didn't I?" April asked and Raph just looked away. "And have I ever broken a promise to you?" The young woman asked with a small smile on her face.

Raph gave her a fearful look.

"I'm scared to, but I wouldn't be telling you to do this if it weren't the right thing to do." April reassured. Raph sighed as he finally gave in. April just smiled at her pet and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's my big brave boy, and we'll be back home before we even know it." April said went to pack.

* * *

Casey was so excited to hear that April was agreeing to his dad's offer.

Soon he, Raph and April were on the next plane to Rio De Janeiro. The trip to Rio wasn't all bad and pretty quiet. After getting off the plane April and Casey put Raph, who was in a large cage, in the back of a white pick up truck.

As they drove to the centre Casey told April a bit about what Raph was supposed to do and about Rio.

Apparently all Raph had to do was mate with his blind date and get him pregnant they April and Raph could go home. As April finished covering herself in sun cream she genitally rubbed some on Raph's beak.

"You don't wanna get beak burn." She smiled.

Suddenly some dancers came passed and scared poor Raph senseless. "Whoa! What's going on here?" April asked as she stared at the dancers. "They're preparin' time for Carnival!" Casey shouted over the samba music.

"Carnival?" April asked.

"Yeah, it's tha biggest party in tha world. A time ta have fun and dance." Casey explained. "Oh my!" April gasped when she saw a woman who was, from April's POV, in her underwear.

"Is she a performer?" The red head asked.

"No in fact she's my dentist. Come tomorrow night, everyone will be dressed like that." He replied. "Not me." April chuckled nervously. When the dancers cleared off the road the gang headed over to the protection centre...

* * *

When they finally arrived at the centre the whole place was busy helping injured sea and land mutants. Raph was still in his cage and he was being wheeled to where his blind date was.

"This is my favourite place in tha whole centre. The treatment room." Casey explained.

"Most of tha mutants here were saved from smugglers." He explained. "Smugglers?" April gasped. "Yeah and most mutants are even killed in the process, but I've seen that with proper care they can be saved." Casey reasurred.

"Look here, this poor guy was found last night." The human said and pointed to a very sick looking tiger mutant.

As they walked away no noticed the glare the tiger sent to Raph. "So where's Leonardo?" April asked Casey. It turned out that Leonardo, or just Leo for short was Raph's blind date.

"We have an important place for Leo, he's a very spirited mutant." Casey smiled.

"Uh...I'll say." A worker at the centre groaned. He was covered in claw marks and bruises. "He did that!" Raph panicked. True he was very impressed by his possibly future mate's strength but he sure didn't want his face clawed off.

"Charmin', OK I wanna go home now!" He whimpered and backed up till his shell pressed up against the bars of his cage.

But it didn't help much as April and Casey continued to wheel his cage towards the cage where Leo was...

* * *

Raph was pushed into the cage and locked in.

April and Casey were inside the cage control room watching Raph through the cameras. "Maybe I should go in a make sure both he and Leo are relaxed." April suggested.

"Don't worry, they'll be OK." Casey reasurred and flipped a switch.

Suddenly all of the lights switched on. The cage was a large metal room and inside was a man made jungle. It was full of trees, bushes, a small creek and some jungle toys that you would normally see in an ape enclosure at a zoo.

"Uh...hello? Is there anyone in here?" He called into the darkness.

Suddenly a dark shadow whizzed right over Raph's head but the creature was far too fast for the flightless black winged turtle to see. "I-I come in peace." He chuckled nervously.

Suddenly the shadow came into the light and began to descend.

Raph gasped when he saw the figure. It was Leonardo. He was lean and muscular with leaf green skin, azure blue eyes and snow white wings shooting out of his shell that were the same size as Raph's.

" _He's so beautiful_." Raphael thought as Leonardo got closer.

" _What were they talking about? He's like and angel_." The black winged turtle sighed. " _An angel, that's getting really close u_ -!" Suddenly Leo rammed into Raph and pinned him down with his foot against the other turtle's throat.

"Quem é você e o que você quer?!" Leo snarled.

But unfortunately Raph couldn't understand a word he was saying. Raph tried to say something but it came out a muffled choking sound. "Que?" Leo asked and slightly released the pressure on Raph's throat.

"Yer standin' on my throat." Raph wheezed out.

"Oh, you speak English." Leo realised and stepped away from Raph. "Thanks, I need my throat for talkin' and breathin'." Raphael coughed as Leonardo began to circle him.

"You look like me." He muttered and got up in Raph's face.

"Uh...hi, names Raph and I'm guessin' yer Leonardo." He said nervously. Suddenly Leo grabbed his arm. "Hurry, we don't have much time." He said. Then Leo let go of Raph's arm, spread his wings and flew off into one of the trees.

Raph quickly started to climb up a tree after him.

Once the black winged made it to the top he saw Leo smiling at him. "So, you ready?" The blue eyed air mutant asked. Raphael thought he meant to mate. "Y-Yeah sure." He gulped and went to kiss the other turtle.

"What are doing?!" He snarled and Raph bounced back.

"Nothin'. I-I just... what are ya doin'? Raph asked nervously. "I'm trying to escape." Leo glared and pulled back some leaves to reveal a vent. The vent had a few dints in it.

"Escape? Yeah, that's exactly what I thought." Raph lied.

"Wait a minuet, did you honestly think that we were gonna kiss?!" Leo shouted and started to walk threateningly towards Raphael, causing the other air mutant to back up.

"WE JUST MET!" He shouted.

Back in the control room Casey and April watched with worried eyes. "I think they might need some help." Casey winced. "Look, I know how my feathers look but I am not that king of turtle." Raph reasurred.

Suddenly a disco ball dropped down from the roof of the cage and some soft, relaxing, romantic music started to play.

"I had nothin' ta do with that." Raph said. Suddenly Leo slammed into the other winged turtle. They both started wrestling on the cage floor. The little match gridded to a halt however when Raph stood on two legs with his arms wrapped around Leo's middle.

The blue eyed turtle was leaned back as if they were in a dip position in a ball room.

"Whoa. That was fast." April said. "Works every time, we should give them some privacy." Casey smiled and the two left the control room...

* * *

"I'm not sure that I should leave Raph here alone." April said.

"Don't worry, Antonio will keep an eye on them all night." Casey grinned and pointed to the hulking security guard nearby. "Besides, Raph's got Leo ta keep 'im company."...


	4. The Smugglers' Den

**Chapter 4: The Smugglers Den**

It had been almost two hours since April and Casey had left with Casey's dad Arnold Jones.

Antonio was sat in the office listening to the radio when a crash from the treatment room caught his attention. Grabbing his touch and gun, the security guard cautiously headed towards the treatment room.

When he opened the door he was surprised at what he saw.

It was the ill tiger mutant snivelling on the floor by a smashed bowl. That is what caused the crashing noise. Antonio smiled softly and bent down to help the poor land mutant.

The tiger's eyes suddenly glared and he covered the guard's mouth and nose with a white cloth, sending him unconscious.

The tiger grabbed Antonio's keys and unlocked one of the doors. A shadowy person stepped into the centre...

* * *

Back in the cage things between Leo and Raph hadn't gotten better.

In fact they had gotten much worse. Raph was trying to sleep on the warm floor of the cage while Leo kept banging a rock against the vent. "Could ya keep the racket down! I'm tryin' ta sleep." He growled.

"Awe, I'm sorry sleepy-head but I'm trying to ESCAPE!" Leo growled back and attempted to squeeze through the bars of the vent.

"Escape, why? This cage is awesome." Raph said. "Oh what was I thinking? I wouldn't expect a pet to understand." Leo mocked and went back to hitting the vent with a stone.

"Hey I ain't a pet, I'm a companion." Raph corrected.

"Ya know what, do what ya want 'cause tomorrow mornin' April will come for me and this whole nightmare will be over!" He snarled and turned away from the other air mutant.

"Unbelievable." Leo muttered.

He then flew closer to Raph and perched on a branch above him. "You'd rather be with a human then with your own kind." He glared. "Well that human has shown me love and affection for the past 15 years where as my own kind tried ta strangle me after 15 seconds!"

"Well thanks to them I've lost everything, you can't trust them!"

Suddenly Leo saw the door to the cage open wide. "He gasped and flew towards it. "Of course ya can trust humans." Raph said. But when he looked to where Leonardo was mere moments ago he saw that the other had disappeared.

Suddenly Raph heard Leo cry out.

"Leo!?" Raph called into the man-made jungle but got no answer. Suddenly he noticed a small shadowy figure looming over him. Before Raph could do anything however the stranger shot him with a dart gun.

Putting the black winged turtle to sleep...

* * *

Meanwhile April, Casey and Arnold were sat in a nice restaurant talking about what happens next.

Arnold looked exactly like Casey except he looked more mature, his hair was shorter and he had all of his teeth. "With any luck when we get back Raphael and Leonardo will be a mated couple and we can expect some little ones on tha way." Arnold explained.

"So how many eggs will you be expecting?" April asked.

"The maximum number ever recorded is four but it's more common for air mutant reptiles to have two or three at a time." Arnold replied. Soon their food arrived, but before they could even started eating Arnold's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

April could hear someone talking in Portuguese but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Arnold's smile dropped as the person continued to talk. When he hung up he turned to Casey and April.

They weren't going to like this...

* * *

April stepped out of the centre and sat on the steps.

She and Casey had just found out that someone had broken in and stolen Leonardo and Raphael. The police believed that it was smugglers or some rich guy who wanted some rare pets.

She started to cry.

Suddenly she found someone wrapping their arm around her shoulder's. "Hey don't worry we'll find those punks." Casey smiled. April smiled and wiped some of her tears away.

"Thanks Casey."...

* * *

Some were in the slums of Rio Leo and Raph were getting agitated.

They had woken up ten minuets earlier to find themselves cramped into a cage covered by a white sheet. "It's OK, April will come for us." Raph reasurred. "Great, then she'll stick us inside of another cage." Leo growled.

"Yes-I mean no!"

"Look, Raph was it? Cages may work for you but I don't belong to anyone." He stated firmly. Leo then used one of his retractable claws to cut a tiny hole in the sheet and he saw that they were heading for another building.

"Quick play dead!" He said and dropped to the floor.

Raph quickly followed his lead. They soon heard a knock on the door and it opening. Inside were three men. The leader was a 20 year old man called Hun and he had grey shades, a black half opened shirt, black pants, and a gold medallion.

He has big Purple Dragon tattoos on his left and right arms.

The other was a 21 year old skinny man called Fong who and black hair and brown eyes. The final one was a 40 year old human called Sid who had black hair, brown eyes and huge muscles.

Pushing the covered cage was a little girl.

The little girl was 8 years old named Emily who had blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and dirt white shorts. "Come on in kid." Sid said and Emily pushed the cage inside.

"Good job Emily, here you go." Hun smiled and tossed some money to her.

However when she counted the money Emily frowned. "Hey, this is only half of what you promised me." She whined. "Shut up." Hun glared and removed the cover from the cage.

"WHAT?!" He shouted when he saw the turtle's bodies.

Emily gasped, they were still breathing when she put them in there. "I thought I told you I needed these mutants alive." Hun growled and he carefully took Leo out of the cage.

"Tell me Emily, does this look alive to?!"

Suddenly Leo bit into Hun's hand and started flying around the room. "LEO!" Raph cried when Sid and Fong tried to grab the blue eyed turtle. Leo suddenly noticed and opened window and flew towards it.

However just as he was about to fly out the building he was suddenly tackled by something.

When Leo looked up he saw the tiger mutant towering over him, hold his throat with bruising force. "Hello little cub, what's the matter? Tiger got your throat?" He laughed.

"Tigerclaw."

The tiger looked back to Hun. "Alive." The human reminded and Tigerclaw turned back to Leo. "To be continued." He smiled and threw the air mutant back into the cage with Raph.

"So that was ya plan? To take off and leave me?!" He snarled to Leo.

"Well why didn't you follow me?" Leo asked and Raph looked away nervously. "The last two air mutants on Earth, these guys are worth a fortune." Hun smiled and he attached a chain to Raph and Leo's wrists.

"Emily, goes hang these up in the other room." Hun said.

Emily nodded and pushed the turtles into a dark room full of caged mutants. Leo and Raph looked around in fear at the other mutants. "Sorry guys, but this is nothing personal." Emily said as she placed their cage on a hook and left...


	5. A Nasty Tiger

**Chapter 5: A Nasty Tiger**

"So what's going to happen to them?" Emily asked Hun and his goons.

"Don't you worry about it kid, I promise we're gonna find good homes for them." Hun smiled and pushed Emily out the door. "Now go home to your mother little kid." He said.

"But I don't have a mother." She said.

"Father?" Hun asked. "Brother?" Fong asked. "Goldfish?" Sid smiled. Emily shook her head. "Awe, can we keep her boss?" Sid asked. Emily looked at Hun with hopeful eyes, but Hun glared.

"No!" He said and slammed the door shut.

Emily sighed in defeat and turned to leave but pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying. "So what's really gonna happen to those mutants boss?" Sid asked.

"Who cares whether their plucked, stuffed or eaten? All I know is we're gonna be rich." Hun laughed.

Emily gasped when she heard this, but she knew that just her alone couldn't do anything so she walked away. Soon she arrived at her home. Some planks of wood top of some boxes.

On one of the boxes was a cracked photo frame with a dusty picture of Emily and her parents in it.

Emily and her parents were originally from New York City but they came to Rio when she was 4 for a vacation. However, a week after arriving Emily's parents died in a car crash.

Since she had no other living relatives Emily was placed in a foster home in Rio.

But unfortunately her foster parents treated awfully just because she was from another country. So she ran away and has been living on the streets of Rio De Janeiro ever since.

Emily slouched back against a box with a can of soda in her hand.

Suddenly she pitched forward when something dug into her back under her shirt. She quickly reached into the back of her blue shirt and pulled out a large pitch black feather.

One of Raphael's feathers...

* * *

Back in the smugglers den Hun was talking to someone on the phone while Fong and Sid were playing video games.

"Yes sir I have the mutants." He said to the man on the phone, the man said something back to Hun. "Including the last two air mutants, both alive and well." Hun confirmed.

There was more talk on the other end of the phone.

"I will deliver all the mutants myself." Hun reassured and hung up. "Fong. Sid. I'm heading down to the airport to make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow morning." He said as he walked to the door.

"Ok boss." Fong and Sid said, not looking up from their video game.

"Oh, and one of you feed Tigerclaw." Hun smirked before slamming the door shut. Fong and Sid froze and looked towards the mutant tiger. Tigerclaw looked back at them with a smirk and winked.

The two men decided to have a round of rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to feed Tigerclaw.

Sid lost. Quickly he pushed a raw whole chicken and pulled his hand away so that the land mutant didn't accidentally eat it. They watched in disgust as Tigerclaw ripped the chicken apart...

* * *

In the back room Leo was getting agitated.

The blue eyed turtle started to pace back and fourth around the cage. Raph just sat there waiting for April to come and save them. Suddenly a clanking noise dragged both of the turtles out of their thoughts.

They looked down and saw Tigerclaw trailing a chicken leg bone across the bars of the cages as he walked by.

All the other mutants retreated in fear as he walked by. "Seems like there's something lodged in my teeth." He smirked and turned to a small cage full of mutant kittens. The kittens shook in fear. "Would you mind?" He smirked and opened his mouth wide.

One kitten took a shaky step forward and slowly reached for Tigerclaw's teeth.

Suddenly the horrible scarred tiger mutant snapped his jaws and laughed loudly. He jumped onto Raph and Leo's cage, causing it to swing. "Oh I know I'm not a pretty by, but I used to be quite a looker." He smirked and turned to a poster of him when he was younger.

Leo and Raph looked at each other nervously.

 _ **I was striking suave, ambitious**_  
 _ **Feet to teeth, so fabulous**_  
 _ **Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious, oh and malicious**_

 _ **I had it all, a TV show, women too**_  
 _ **I was tall, over six foot two**_  
 _ **But then they got a pretty piranha mutant to fill my shoes**_  
 _ **That's why I am so evil why I do what I do**_

 _ **(He was a superstar)**_  
 _ **So young and vital**_  
 _ **(He's nasty)**_  
 _ **A South-American Idol**_  
 _ **(He's a suspicious tiger)**_  
 _ **Who said that about me?**_  
 _ **(A very vicious tiger)**_  
 _ **I'll have you rotisseried!**_

 _ **I was the king of telling novellas**_  
 _ **The envy of all the other fellows**_  
 _ **Then I was pushed out for a Pretty piranha from Paraguay they called Patricious**_

 _ **(He's a nasty tiger)**_  
 _ **I'm insidious**_  
 _ **(He's ghastly)**_  
 _ **Oh I'm hideous**_  
 _ **(He was a real kitty)**_  
 _ **I'm a tiger**_  
 _ **(An obscene tiger)**_  
 _ **Yeah that word's true**_

 _ **I'm a furry freak**_  
 _ **With teeth**_  
 _ **A murderer**_  
 _ **You think you're badder than me**_  
 _ **I never heard of ya**_  
 _ **I'm evil**_  
 _ **I fill your cheese ball with weevils**_  
 _ **I poop on people**_  
 _ **And I blame on seagulls**_

 _ **(He's a nasty bird)**_  
 _ **I'm invincible**_  
 _ **(He's nasty)**_  
 _ **I'm unminceable**_  
 _ **I'm un-washable**_  
 _ **Un-rinseable**_  
 _ **Like an abandoned school**_  
 _ **I have no principle**_

 _ **All of you Brazilian dudes**_  
 _ **All 80 million dudes**_  
 _ **I'll tell you what I'm going to do**_  
 _ **I'm going to make you**_

As he spoke all the other mutants apart from Leo and Raph were singing with him. "Shut up now, shut up!" He snarled and every went quiet. "It's just me." He said and turned back to the cage with Leo and Raph.

Suddenly he grabbed Leo's neck through the bars and lifted him up.

"I will make you ugly too." He whispered and dropped the white winged turtle onto Raph. "Sweet nightmares." He laughed and ran out the room. "Not cool man, scary, but not cool!" Raph shouted after him and turned to Leo who was breathing rather fast.

"Hey, ya Ok?" He asked.

"No, I am definitely NOT OK!" Leo cried and started to body slam into the sides of the cage...


End file.
